


Short story from "the club"

by Arcturas_Callahan



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anthro, Cybernetics, Furry, Gore, Hard vore, M/M, Magic, Science, Watersports, ermine, sergal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturas_Callahan/pseuds/Arcturas_Callahan
Summary: This was one of my first stories I've ever done. I was in a dark place and writing something violent helped me. I know it's not very good, doesn't make sense as it's part of my boyfriend and my rp world, and probably has plenty of errors in it.





	Short story from "the club"

The neon lights lit up the busy street as cars came and go from the oddly named club 'Club Club'. Many furs were lined up outside, trying to get into the so called underground sex club that everyone, even law enforcement agents knew about it. They left it alone though as it was ran by a member of the Callahan family, Zak Callahan. The sergal was small and had the ears and the tail of his ermine father Aiden. His sergal half was from his other father, Nikola. Zak and his husband Jordan had created this sex club to cater to others who had fetishes that were weird such as the one of scat and watersports that he and Jordon shared. The club also catered to those who enjoyed vore, both types, as well as many other things. The secret that made them so successful was another family member, Ark Callahan had worked together with a dragon to create countless types of elixirs that when consumed, gave special properties to the one who took it. Some allowed furs to reform after being consumed or other ways a body could be missing parts or destroyed all together like being eaten, digested, and disposed of. Other elixirs would allow some to change genders, species, age, and some would let you produce more other things. These potions helped make the club very popular and helped Zak not need to rely on his families fortunes to get by. 

“We’re here.” Gordon said to his husband as the fox pulled up in front of the club. Arcturas looked outside at the long line of furs who waited to get inside and have any of their kinky fantasies fulfilled by either the employees or other patrons. Arcturas knew a few of them by heart and had enjoyed his time with them, though it was never sexual. The black and red sergal turned back to his husband and pulled him into a loving kiss, pushing his tongue into Gordon’s muzzle, which the fox happily took and sucked on while his paw left the steering wheel to rub the bulge forming in Arcturas’ pants. After the kiss broke up, Gordon grinned. “have fun love. You know I don’t like the stuff you do to those in there, but I know how it makes you happy.” Arcturas smiled at Gordon. “thanks love. I promise I’ll make it quick. Plus the guy inside payed for it to be pretty quick. Later tonight, I’ll do our special thing. Sound good?” Arcturas asked. The fox blushed a bit, thinking of the warm tight space inside Arcturas when the sergal at him. “sounds good to me. Love you pup.” “love you too.” Arcturas said, kissing Gordon one more time before getting out of his suv.

Gordon drove off once Arcturas headed to the front door, which caused a few angry words from the furs waiting as the man at the front door, a large alligator named Andre, let Arcturas inside. Arcturas went inside and was saw the receptionist at the front desk. The front lobby of the club looked like you were stepping into an office with marble floors, a front desk with someone there to greet and help you. On either side of the receptionist was a door that lead down long corridors. Along the way were on each side were doors. The ones facing towards the inside, lead to the sex rooms. Each room was of moderate size and contained a large bedroom along with kitchen and bathrooms. They were fully stocked with toys, food, beverages, and each room had a special panel where they could order the elixirs that many used for their night of pleasure. There were fifty of these rooms on each corridor, though there were only five doors facing outside on each corridor. These opened up to stairs leading down to a large underground room. Here was where those who were there to have none sexual fun. It had a large dance floor, a DJ booth with an experienced DJ player there at all times as well as a bar, and even an arcade section. Down the end of each corridor was a door that lead upstairs, here was just another large room, but it was meant for clients who were size queens.

“Good evening Mr. Callahan.” The linsang receptionist said. She was a ‘young' lady who had been working for the club for eighteen years though she only looked to be twenty one. Arcturas knew that someone in his family had either slept with her, or gave her special ‘milkshake’ that gave her immortality. It was something Arcturas had brought to his family, starting with Gordon. When he mated with his husband, his seed gave the fox the blessing that made him stay looking forever young and looking twenty one along with never getting sick. This passed to their children and so on. Anyone who shared his blood or had sex with someone who was blessed became immortal. It became a problem after awhile but now they had it under control. “Good evening to you too Kent. I’ve told you not to call me Mr. Callahan. Arcturas is just fine. Anyways, is the client here?” The sergal asked. “Yes. He’s payed for the room, and we have the cameras set up. Room R-23.” She said, holding out a key card. Arcturas took it and thanked her. “Are you going to make it messy?” She asked him. “Well of course. You know I can’t enjoy it any other way.” The sergal said, giving her a toothy grin. “So disgusting.” She laughed. “See you in a bit. I’ll have the cleaners ready when you leave.” She added as Arcturas went through the door on the right. 

The sergal walked down the hallway, listening as he did. He heard different sounds like the moans of sex, the cracking of wipes, and even sometimes the sound of snoring. The rooms were sound and scent proof, but his senses were strong enough to get past that and know what’s going on inside of the rooms. It took a few minutes to get to the twenty-third room on the right and waited at the door. He wondered what his victim would look like this time. He has had many before who wanted what he offered them and they ranged from different species. He’s had something as small as a ferret, up to a polar bear. Arcturas slid the card, and waited a second before hearing the clicking as the door unlocked. 

The bed had been taken out of the room, leaving only wooden flooring for this room. In the middle of the room was an ermine, laying on the floor doing sit ups. Arcturas was disappointed seeing the ermine, finding that the small four foot creature to not have much meat on him. The ermine sat up and went wide eyed at seeing the sergal. “Shit. Arcturas!” he gasped. Arcturas looked confused at first, then noticed the ermines right arm which was mechanical. “Aiden? You’re the client?” he asked, surprised to see his son-in-law here. Aiden was the father of Zak and was married to Nikola, as well as an war buddy of Arcturas’ many years ago. He lost his arm to an IED trying to save Arcturas. The ermine quickly stood up, covering his foot long cock with both hands and blushed. This made Arcturas laugh. “I’ve seen and sucked your cock before, don’t need to hide it” Arcturas said as he started taking off his business suit he wore almost everywhere. They seemed to disappear after he took them off, going into a dimensional pocket device that looked like a bracelet around his wrist. He wore three bracelets. Two on his right wrist and one on his left though they did different things. Aiden blushed a brighter red now as he stared at his father in law. He looked at the muscular figure the sergal had built up since they met. Arcturas used to be skinny for his species, but the two worked out as part of Aiden's rehabilitation program and Arcturas loved gaining the muscles. Something Aiden saw different on the sergal surprised him. Most of the time, Arcturas didn’t have a sheath or external balls, instead the balls were internal and the cock stayed inside a slit like a reptiles. Now a large fuzzy black sheath along with good sized red sack hung at face level of the Ermine.

“Sorry. Just didn’t actually expect you. When did you get those?” Aiden asked, moving his paws away from his cock. It was pink and stayed outside the snow white sheath most of the time. “Didn’t expect you either. But I decided to go with them. Feels so good having them nuzzled. Glad Ark made an elixir that could do this.” Arcturas said as he approached Aiden. “guessing after all those times of Nikola eating you whole and disposing you, you wanted to try something different?” Arcturas asked the ermine. Aiden nodded softly. “just this once. To see what it’s like.” He said. The sergal grabbed the back of Aiden’s head when the ermine was in reach. “Now from what I read, you wanted this done quickly as possible, so I’ll do my best. You won’t be cumming, I assure you.” Arcturas said as he pressed his sheath to Aiden’s face, causing him to gasp and inhale the sergal's musky scent. Aiden shuddered and took in more deep breaths as the tip of Arcturas’ nine inch blue shaft started to peak out. Aiden was growing hard now too and began to rub his own pink shaft, causing beads of pre to form at the tip. “No.” is all Arcturas said, kicking Aiden’s left paw off his shaft. He grabbed Aiden’s right arm that was on the sergals hip with both paws now, and began to pull it off its sockets. Aiden his his best not to pay attention to this, still inhaling till there was a loud pop as the mechanical arm popped out of the socket. “you took a pain nullifying elixir didn’t you?” Arcturas asked. Aiden just gave a nod, rubbing his face against the sheath more. 

The sergal threw the arm to the side, making Aiden wince from the thud. “open your mouth.” Arcturas said, pulling his sheath away from the ermine. Aiden did as he was told, opening his muzzle. Arcturas grinned and wasted no time, pushing his cock into Aiden’s muzzle and ramming it down his throat. “be a good little slut and hold your breath as long as you can.” Arcturas growled down. Aiden made a muffled sound, not having had a chance to get a deep breath before his airway was blocked by the blue shaft which bulged his throat. He started hitting Arcturas’ leg, but the sergal didn’t care, just leaving his cock inside, enjoying the warm tight feeling of Aiden’s throat around him. Tears filled the ermines eyes as the lack of oxygen started to get at him. He thought Arcturas was going to eat him, not suffocate him. After another minutes, everything began to dim and all he could feel was the cock down his throat until something warm began to flow into him.

He thought Arcturas was cumming from this, but the sergal's knot hadn’t inflated, and his cock actually seemed to be softening inside. Aiden’s eyes shot wide open again, looking up at Arcturas who was just grinning big. “swallow it all. You know you love the taste of piss.” He said as he pulled his cock almost all the way out, leaving just the tip inside Aiden’s muzzle but he held it close. Aiden nearly gagged at the taste of his father in laws musky piss. He wanted to spit it out, but couldn’t so he let it flow down his throat. It was much stronger than his husband’s which he had drunk in the same way while giving head to Nikola. It must be a thing for the sergals in the family. He thought to himself. Arcturas finally pulled the last of his cock out, now only dripping piss onto the ermines face, staining the white fur yellow. “yellow suits you. If I knew that ahead of time, would have just marked your whole body.” Arcturas said. Aiden just got on all fours, breathing heavily now and trying not to vomit. 

Arcturas gave the ermine a moment to gather himself before he gave a sharp kick to Aiden’s side, knocking Aiden on his side and yelping in pain. “sorry I can’t run this game a little longer kiddo, but I’m hungry and got a double date in an hour.” Arcturas said before pouncing on top of Aiden. The ermine was defenseless to the predators attacks, caught by surprise by Arcturas attack and now underneath the sergal as he trying rubbing his pained ribs. Arcturas used one paw to grab Aiden’s throat, squeezing tight and claws digging in, causing some bleeding while his other paw held down Aiden’s arm so to not get hit by any flailing about. The sergal was sitting on Aiden’s legs to keep them from kick him. “and here we go.” Arcturas said, leaning down to Aiden’s stomach, muzzle open wide and dug his teeth deep into the white fur, tearing into flesh.

Aiden tried to yell out in pain, even though he didn’t feel any from the elixir he drank, but Arcturas wasn’t having any of that and squeezed the throat tighter, making Aiden’s screams go silent as the sergal's nails ripped into his throat, coating the ermines neck red. There was a loud ripping sound as Arcturas pulled back, tearing Aiden’s flesh off of him. Blood started flowing out from Aiden’s stomach, causing the ermine to start tearing up. The Sergal chewed the bit of meat he had before swallowing it down. Even with black and already red fur on him, the blood was still visible on the sergal's muzzle. Arcturas dove back in, tearing off more flesh with a sickening rip sound but he didn’t pull back far now, just keeping his muzzle shoved in as he tore open the ermines stomach. 

Aiden's body started to shake violent as he went into shock from the blood loss. Thoughts of regret now ran through his but so were thoughts of how turned on he was by this and even though he wasn’t going to cum now, he would later when he watched the video. He managed a quick look down at the sergal who had ripped out his stomach and was chewing it, blood just flowing down the triangular face back into the pool of blood in the stomach cavity before Arcturas squeezed the ermines throat tighter and there was a snap. Aiden’s lights dimmed as he died from this.

Now with not having to worry about the flailing body, Arcturas let go of dead ermines throat and arm and he dipped one paw into the inside of the ermine, pulling out more organs and shoved it into his muzzle, chewing loudly and then using the bloody paw to stroke his hard shaft. Blue pre leaked from the tip and onto the body while the other paws and muzzle now moved on to Aiden’s chest, ripping more flesh and breaking open the ribcage toll he got to his target. The sergal didn’t pull out the heart, instead he just pushed his muzzle in and chewed on it, loving the taste. 

Five minutes go by and half the body has been devoured by Arcturas. The sergal’s front was covered in blood as he chewed and swallowed down meat from the ermines arm. Arcturas let out a low moan as he began to cum. Warm blue strands of cum began to shoot from the blood drenched blue shaft, painted small stripes on the ermines face and inside his body. Arcturas didn’t stop stroking himself, now squeezing his knot with one paw as the other fondled his balls. He wanted to see just how much he could cum from what he just did. The answer was a lot as blue began to cover and mix with the blood. He came for a whole minute inside and on Aiden before rolling away from the corpse and onto his back. “Fucking amazing.” Arcturas panted, rubbing his cum and blood soaked paws on his chest and stomach.  
After thirty minutes, Arcturas was clean after getting a shower and finished brushing his teeth. He went back to the main room, looking at the ermines corpse as body parts began to regrow to how he was before this. “Wish the stuff would regrow your arm.” Arcturas sighed and then wrote a note for Aiden, sticking it to his son in laws forehead head before leaving. An hour passed before Aiden gasped. “oh gods I’m blind!” he cried before he noticed it was just a note on his face covering his eyes. He took it off and read it. 'Had a lot of fun eating you Aiden. If you ever want to do it again, just come back to the estate. I called Gordon and Nikola and told them you would be late. Nikola said he hadn’t told you about the double date. See you at the ‘Spotted Paws' later. -Arcturas’


End file.
